doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Bells of Saint John (TV)
''The Bells of Saint John ''ou ''Enfermés dans la toile ''en français est le septième épisode de la saison 33 (saison 7 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il marque la première apparition de Clara Oswald en tant que compagne officielle du Docteur et un changement de costume pour celui-ci. Il s'agissait du premier épisode diffusé en 2013, mais malgré sa ressemblance avec un épisode d'ouverture de saison, la BBC affirma qu'il s'agissait bien de la suite de la saison dont la diffusion avait commencé en 2012. Cet épisode introduit également une référence à une femme qui aurait donné le numéro de téléphone du TARDIS à Clara. Cet arc ne sera résolu qu'à la fin de la saison suivante, dans l'épisode Death in Heaven. Synopsis Londres, 2013. "Danger. Ceci est un avertissement. Un avertissement pour le monde entier. Vous recherchez le Wi-Fi. Quelquefois vous voyez quelque chose, un peu comme ceci. Ne cliquez pas. Dès que vous cliquez dessus, ils sont dans votre ordinateur. Ils peuvent vous voir. S'ils peuvent vous voir, ils pourront vous choisir. Et s'ils le font... vous mourrez." Quand Clara Oswald a des problèmes avec Internet, elle utilise un numéro de téléphone : le numéro de la meilleure aide de l'Univers. Quand le Docteur répond à l'autre bout de la ligne, Clara est entraînée dans une vie d'aventures et de mystères. Mais le danger est tapis dans le réseau, capturant les esprits et les emprisonnant. "C'est comme l'immortalité, sauf que c'est fatal. Mais le Docteur peut sauver Clara... "Je ne sais pas où je suis!" Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Clara Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Nabile - Manpreet Bachu *Paul - Sean Knopp *L'Abbé - James Greene *Angie - Eve De Leon Allen *Artie - Kassius Carey Johnson *George - Geff Francis *Miss Kizlet - Celia Imrie *Mahler - Robert Whitelock *Alexei - Dan Li *Petite fille - Daniella Eames *Pilote - Antony Edridge *Barman - Fred Pearson *Serveuse - Jade Anouka *Présentatrice - Olivia Hill *Homme aux frites - Matthew Earley *Enfant lisant un comics - Isabella Blake-Thomas *La Grande Intelligence - Richard E Grant Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Caroline Skinner *Producteur de saison - Marcus Wilson *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Denise Paul *Réalisateur - Colm McCarthy *Directeur de photographie - Simon Dennis *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Howard Burden *Monteur - Mark Davis *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Individus * Le livre Summer Falls a été écrit par Amelia Williams. Lieux * La base de la Grande Intelligence se situe au 65e étage de l'immeuble The Shard. * Une cabine de police est située à la station Earl's Court. Seigneurs du Temps * Le Docteur prétend que les Seigneurs du Temps ont deux cœurs et 27 cerveaux, puis admet avoir exagéré à propos du nombre de cerveaux. Le TARDIS * Clara demande si le TARDIS est une sorte de garçonnière. Elle dit aussi que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur. * Il y un garage dans le TARDIS. Technologie de communication * Clara fait une blague sur Twitter. * Tous les employés travaillant à The Shard ont des comptes Facebook, Twitter, Foursquare, Google+, Habbo ou Tumblr, et tous ont posté des photos de l'endroit où ils travaillent. Véhicules * Le Docteur a une moto anti-gravité, et dit l'avoir utilisé lors des Jeux Olympiques Anti-Gravité de 2074, où il est arrivé dernier. * Le Docteur pense avoir inventé le quadricycle. Références * Le plan de la Grande Intelligence et la manière dont elle vole les images des gens pour les faire apparaître sur des écrans rappelle le Courant (DW: The Idiot's Lantern). * Le Quatrième Docteur avait déjà reprogrammé un double robotique de lui-même pour mener un ennemi à la défaite (DW: The Android Invasion). * Le Docteur sort une moto du TARDIS. Une moto de police est déjà entrée puis sortie du TARDIS (DW: Le Seigneur du Temps), et le Dixième Docteur conduisit une mobylette hors du TARDIS (DW: The Idiot's Lantern). * Le Docteur explique à Clara qu'il conduit une moto parce qu'il ne veut pas emmener le TARDIS dans une bataille, de peur qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Le Neuvième Docteur exprima le même genre d'inquiétudes à Rose Tyler (DW: The Parting of the Ways). * Le Dixième Docteur avait également mentionné des Jeux Olympiques Anti-Gravité (DW: Tooth and Claw). * Les moines surnomment Clara "La Femme morte deux fois", car le Docteur l'a vu mourir deux fois (DW: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen). * Sur peinture de Clara, faite par le Docteur, se trouvent les mots "RUN, YOU CLEVER BOY, AND REMEMBER." (Courez, espèce de petit malin, et souvenez-vous de moi). Clara se sert aussi de cette phrase pour se souvenir d'un mot de passe (DW: Asylum of the Daleks, The Snowmen). * Le Docteur dit qu'il a mille ans, sans être plus précis. Il avait précédemment affirmé être âgé de 1200 ans (DW: A Town Called Mercy). * La question que Clara répète lorsqu'elle est aspirée par le Wi-Fi, "Où suis-je?", est la même que répétait Oswin Oswald en réalisant qu'elle était devenue un Dalek (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). * Le Docteur dit que le téléphone extérieur du TARDIS ne devrait pas marcher, étant un faux téléphone existant uniquement comme une partie du camouflage du TARDIS en cabine de police (DW: The Empty Child). * Après avoir sauvé Clara du téléchargement, le Docteur envoie un message à ses ravisseurs pour leur dire qu'elle était sous sa protection (DW: The Christmas Invasion, The Eleventh Hour). * Le Docteur porte les lunettes d'Amy (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan, The Snowmen). * Le Docteur essaye un fez quand il se change dans le TARDIS. Il le remet plus tard, mais le donne à un petit garçon (DW: The Big Bang, A Christmas Carol). * Le Docteur note que faire de courts déplacements avec le TARDIS est assez difficile (DW: State of Decay, Army of Ghosts, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, The Seeds of Death). * Le Docteur apprécie les Jammie Dodgers (DW: Victory of the Daleks, The Impossible Astronaut). * Clara invente le nom de code "Oswin", une contraction de "Oswald for the win" (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). * Le Docteur vient en aide à aide quelqu'un qui l'a appelé sur le téléphone du TARDIS (DW: The Empty Child). * Clara a obtenu le numéro du TARDIS par la "femme dans le magasin", qui s'avérera plus tard être Missy (DW: Death in Heaven). Notes * Le titre original de cet épisode fait référence à l'inscription "St John Ambulance" présente sur le TARDIS du Onzième Docteur, le "Bells" (cloches en anglais) désignant la sonnerie du téléphone du TARDIS. Ce titre peut également faire référence à la comptine "Oranges et citrons", qui mentionne les cloches de la Saint Jean. * Le vieux costume du Onzième Docteur apparaît brièvement lorsque le Docteur essaye son nouveau costume. * Le titre annoncé fut d'abord The Bells of St John, avec la même orthographe que su le logo "St John". * Cet épisode, le premier de la deuxième partie de la saison, introduit un nouveau logo pour le générique avec une texture métallique. Contrairement à la première partie de la saison, dans laquelle la texture du logo changeait à chaque épisode, celle-ci restera jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Audiences * L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 8,44 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. * En France, l'audience de cet épisode lors de sa première diffusion sur France 4 fut de 319 000 téléspectateurs, c'est-à-dire 1,5% de part de marché. Lieux de tournage * The Shard * Westminster Bridge en:The Bells of Saint John (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec UNIT Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec la Grande Intelligence Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2013 Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 33 de Doctor Who